The Other Side
by XxcandyflossxX
Summary: Flora isn't the good fairy she seems, instead she's always lied to everyone about who she really is. Her past is full of lies and thousands of crimes, all she wants to do is to find her mother and find her true home. Rated M as someone's throat is slit and people are tortured but no graphic detail. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it isn't the best but I'm trying my best!
1. Chapter 1

The other side – chapter 1

 **Authors Note: this is my first ever (!) fanfic so it's probably not the best. If you do see any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors or other mistakes then PLEASE tell me so I can correct it as I don't like proofreading. Also I don't know where exactly this story is going to go so just bear with it. But if I do plan to stop it then I will tell everyone as I'm a nice person. This is probably going to be written in first person throughout but it will be stated if changed. I also have no idea about the length or how dark it'll get but I do plan on some deaths and a bit of torture, but there shouldn't be too much gore. Even after I have only published he first chapter, I already have the next two chapters written so I have a vague idea about where I am going to go. I will aim for each chapter to be 800+ words but I don't know how I'll get on with this.**

"Thank you so much Flora, I don't know what I'd do without you." Aisha sobs to me while I gently embrace. Her breathing is still shaky and she's far from alright, after the news that she found out, nobody would be.

"How did you cope when this happened to you? When you and Helia broke up you didn't contact any of us and just carried on as normal, we didn't find out until a year later. But now I'm here 30 minutes after I discovered Nabu, crying and heartbroken with all of the girls knowing. How didn't it eat you up inside?" she asks me. I'm not surprised at her shock about my situation - when Helia broke up with me it was over the summer after our third year at Alphea, so I just kept quiet. I was actually super relieved - he turned out to be a drug addict but broke up me while he was actually sober, which made me happy inside in a way that nobody else could know. So I took the opportunity to party quite hard during that summer and I got it out of my system, then I just carried on as usual over the year. The Winx only found out when Helia came back from his 'year away to reconnect with nature', a.k.a. rehab, and asked me how I had been doing since our split.

From then, I had to cope with constant, berating questions from all of the girls: "Why didn't you tell us?"; "Flora please tell us next time"; "We love you more than anything and we don't want to see you hurt!"; "YOU KNOW YOU CAN TRUST US SO WHY DIDN'T YOU?!" (That particular comment was from an angry Stella). The guys were just as surprised as Helia had also kept quiet about our split, then when he came back we just carried on as normal.

I respond to her question with: "I don't know how I survived at first Aisha, but trust me, you will survive. Time is the best healer for all wounds. Looking back, I can see that what happened to us was for the best. For now, you just need to stay strong and keep your head up high, so that next time he sees you you're a different person." I can tell that she wants to argue with me, wants to disagree with my statement, but it's what she needs to hear right now. It's what a good friend would tell her right now. "Aisha, go to bed and sleep on it as you should never deal with these things while tired," I tell her sternly.

Much to my surprise, she does what I say, walking out of my room and into hers, I hear the door slam, a couple of cupboard doors open and close, then silence. I'll check up on her in 2 hours to see if she has got to sleep by then. It's not like I'm going to go to sleep myself in that time anyway, heck, I'll probably up all night again. Soon, I'll be able to leave this absolute hellhole and finally have some fun.

 **This seemed like a good place to stop for this chapter, so I stopped here. How did you like Flora? She's not a good girl like the others think and she's not going to get any better throughout the story. I wanted a fic where flora is bad and shamelessly bad and didn't go good. Mostly with other fics, she starts off bad then realises that the winx care for her then she turns good, that's never going to happen here. Also does anyone have any preferences on who flora will 'play with' (ok torture until they break and die, like I said this isn't a nice flora) later on in the story? It can be a specialist or a winx, although a winx might be easier to write, so write it in the reviews, unless nobody reads or reviews it then I'll choose. I should upload the next chapter in two to three days because I am forgetful and I have to start writing the fourth chapter. Until then**


	2. Chapter 2

The other side – chapter 2

 **I'm back, ok I'm not I'm just writing this after I finished the last chapter but it just simply hasn't been uploaded until now. I'm sorry this isn't three days, it's a week, but im busy with school work and homework. From now on, I'll aim to update once a week. The next chapter is almost finished, however I don't know where I'll be going with it from the fourth chapter onwards so ill have to plan it out. However im definitely going to continue writing this as im thoroughly enjoying it and it is good practice for my typing. This chapter is most likely going to be longer than the last chapter as it'll be looking at Flora's past. ON WITH THE STORY!**

As I lie awake waiting for two hours to pass until I can go and check up on Aisha, my mind goes back to my past. I let out a small laugh when I think about it. So many things are not what they seem. There are two versions of my past, the Winx Club version and the actual version. The Winx Club version is well-know: I grew up on Lynthea with my mum, dad and younger sister. I came to Alphea. I saved Meile to earn my Enchantix. Basic, boring, makes me seem nice. It couldn't be further from the truth.

I love my family. My father is no longer with us and Mother is the evilest person I know. Mother taught me how to kill and how to get away with murder, how use my assets to get what I want and most importantly how to keep on being a nature fairy while I'm not actually a fairy at all.

Mother is a dark empress, from another universe where magic works in a different way. She created me from her magic but made it look like she was pregnant with me while she was the king of Tritanious' **(Tritanious is a made up planet)** girlfriend. Nothing scares a man like a pregnancy. After I was 'born', the king banished my mother but kept me as the next heir to the throne. I think he must have loved me, or at least the idea of his pathetic legacy not ending when he did.

The king, my father, taught me how to use deception magic. I wasn't his child after all, so of course I didn't really look like him. He was so deranged on his notion of an heir that he decided just to teach me how to look like him, instead of questioning why I didn't look like him in the first place. He made me look like him, with long grey hair, stark blue eyes and dark tan skin. No-one ever guessed what was going on, and his tuition has set me up for the rest of my life - I can make myself look like anything I want. Even now I do it to look like the nice Flora everyone knows and loves when in reality I look very different. I was never seen in the kingdom until the age of ten; I finally mastered deception magic when I was ten so I was allowed to make royal appearances. I was still in intensive schooling until the age of 13, by then I had learnt the whole history of the universe and every magic spell possible with deception magic. Once I was snooping in my father's bed chambers while he was away hunting and I came across a book, this book contained the most evil spell deception magic could offer. I carefully stole the book and kept it hidden in my own room for another couple of years.

Something surprising happened when I was 14, Mother was welcomed back into the kingdom by the king himself. To this day I don't know why my mother came back, I will most likely go to my grave without her telling me. When she came back into my life she taught me how to kill. Everything dark magic could do. I am forever grateful for her as she taught me the stuff I needed to know to fulfil a life of death and crime. Her last words to me were rushed, like she was running out of time, she said to me; "there will come a time when you'll be able to return to where you truly belong, but not yet. You must go and age until you can return to your rightful home. In the meantime create a new life on Lynthea where you are a nature fairy with a loving, magical family. Create this with the help of the book you stole from your father's room. If you do what I have just said and follow my earlier teachings then you will find me again." To this day I have never seen my mother again. That will change very shortly.

As soon as Mother left the king ran into my room, gun in hand and a deranged look on his face. On instinct I ran towards him, a thin blade in my hand and slit his throat before he could shoot me. His deep red blood ran onto my blade, slowly dripping, with a slight sound as it made contact with the floor. His eyes weren't full of shock, instead intense anger and hatred shone through. His now limp, lifeless body fell to the floor, with blood still gushing out of the slit on his throat. The king's blood stained my bedroom's floor a deep, dark crimson. The veins on his neck still pulsated slightly. No guards came rushing in, I was never even questioned about his death and the plant just carried on as it for millenniums before. After that night I just carried on my normal day today life.

It took me another few years to realize why nobody cared about the King's death, nobody on that planet cared. Nearer the beginning it was weird being able to say: I was the one that murdered the King of Tritanious, I always expected to have angry guards come and arrest me. I was never worshipped however I was never punished. This gave me a certain freedom to be able to do what I wanted.

I don't look back and regret my actions, it was super fun torturing everyone on my own planet. If you look at it now it is so dead no computers can even sense it. None of the mothers cared about their own children, more often than not the parents enjoyed seeing their child being brutally murdered and having their quivering heart ripped out from their chest while their screams nearly broke the glass. After their children died I killed the parents, burning their bodies into nothing but ashes.

You know, when I leave I could play about with some of the Winx Club members if I really wanted, Musa would definitely be an easy target to torture, with her losing her mum and her abusive father. It's just hard knowing whether I want something easy or whether I want something I can play with for a little longer. A longer game, a harder challenge, a lot more fun. One planet wasn't enough for me. I need to work out who I could hurt the most, whose destruction would be the most surprising to the world. I need to destroy someone who believes they are invincible if I want to prove that I am.

I could probably deal with the risk of it going wrong, Mother taught me well. I'll need to decide soon and start preparing - after I get my sirenix I can't see that I'll be here for much longer. I can't deal with the whining.

I would hate to become bored if somethings too easy however I don't want to waste my time on futile attempts, this will take a lot of thoughtful consideration. I've already experienced the little amount of enjoyment I get, my old planet was so easy to absolutely obliterate all life in, so I'll probably want a bigger challenge. It can't be Helia as he's still an addict so it would be boring for me. Bloom might be fun as she's always so annoying with her being the most powerful and always being the one to save the day. Soon my dreams will all come true, all I need to do is wait until we get our sirenix then I'll be able to leave.

 **I want to say a massive thank you to my older sister who is doing my proof reading and editing it all for me, without her this story wouldn't be nowhere as good as it is, it'd probably be much less clear and less suspenseful for everyone. By the time this chapter is uploaded my third chapter should definatley be finished, albeit not proofread, with the fourth chapter basically finished.**


End file.
